From Pain Grows Love
by aSouthernCharmer
Summary: After taking on his best friend and rival's son as his pupil, Sasuke comes to see that it is time for Boruto to know the truth of his father's past leading up who the man is today. Yaoi; SasuNaru; Oneshot; Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie


**Author's Note** **: So I literally got this idea after watching Boruto: Naruto the Movie and had a lot of mixed feelings about Boruto's and Naruto's relationship. I came home and sat down to type for nearly 5 straight hours before I lost the motivation. I also have watched the first 2 episodes of the new Boruto anime series! I am so excited to see what happens next**

WARNING: YAOI (Man x Man) Don't like? Don't read! SPOILERS ahead for any of you who haven't watched/read the new Boruto manga or anime!

Summary: After taking on his best friend and rival's son as his pupil, Sasuke comes to see that it is time for Boruto to know the truth of his father's past leading up to the present.

* * *

 **BORUTO'S POV**

A buzzing sound alarmed, and a small digital clock that set beside my bed read 0700, which meant it was time to start another day as a ninja.

I got out of my bed and lazily moved over to the bathroom to comb the unruly blonde hair I inherited from my dad, Naruto. Next I brushed my teeth, since I knew my mom, Hinata, was not one to fall for my little white lies on my hygiene. Lastly, I removed my sleepwear and pulled on the fresh, folded up clothes sitting on the counter.

My clothes were always clean and fresh, thanks to my mom. They smelled of springtime flowers, thanks to my littler sister, Himiwari, who always shopped with mom and got to pick stuff like this out for the house. The white tee shirt I wore under my black and red jacket rarely got stained, but if it did, mom would work her magic to make my clothes look brand new again.

To complete my outfit, I grabbed the headband resting on my desk. It was the traditional forehead protector that every ninja received upon graduating from the Academy and becoming a Genin. The band was elastic, so I didn't have to worry about tying it on. I just slipped it over my head and adjusted it with the Leaf symbol in the center of my forehead. I smiled at myself in the mirror to deem myself ready to start the day.

As I walked down the stairs to gather my things for the mission this morning with my team, I saw what looked to be a normal morning in the Uzumaki household. My mom was running around wearing an apron as she cooked breakfast and fixed everyone's plate. My dad looked half asleep as he sipped on a mug full of coffee and read the newspaper. Himawari sat contently at dinner table beside dad as she ate a bowl of cereal, but her smile grew bigger when she saw me enter the room.

"Morning, Big Brother!" She squealed with excitement. My kid sister always seemed to be a morning person like our mom, but I took more after dad with my night owl bad habits.

"Good mornin'." I mumbled after a yawn as I sat down opposite of her. I heard mom giggle when dad yawned shortly after me. After all, they say yawning is contagious.

"What do you have going on today?" Dad asked me with an interested tone, the side of his head resting against the palm of his hand. I looked into the crystal blue eyes that mirrored my own before responding.

"I was going to train with Uncle Sasuke, but Konohamaru-sensei said we had a mission today. Probably have to capture that panda again or another cat." I said with a bored tone. I was secretly looking forward to another lesson with Sasuke, so I could get even stronger.

Ever since that strange man kidnapped my dad 6 months ago, I have desperately been trying to understand and sympathize with him – meaning I am trying to be less of a brat than I usually am. Once I saw the strength that my dad possessed, I could only dream of what he had to do to acquire that much power, but that did not stop my desire to become even stronger than my old man. If anything, witnessing that power has driven me even more.

I glanced down at the watch on my wrist, and realized it was only 10 minutes until I had to meet with the rest of my team, Team 7. I hurriedly finished my plate, thanking mom for the food, grabbed my back pouch, and strapped on my sandals with dad. It had become part of our morning routine to leave the house together as a way of mending the fragile relationship we shared. As we rushed down the sidewalk, we both turned to say our goodbyes to mom and Himawari. After that, dad and I bumped fists to signal our farewells and going separate directions.

This was just the typical morning in the Uzumaki household with the 7th Hokage as your father.

* * *

 **BORUTO'S POV**

I pounced through the trees looking below me carefully for the target. It was times like these that I wish I had inherited mom's super cool Byakugan, so I could find these small things a lot easier.

Then I heard a fuzzy noise in my right ear followed by a familiar female voice. "Target located. 45 meters away. 25 degrees South East of Point C." I groined at the level of intelligence she had inherited from her parents, plus her visual powers that I felt slightly jealous of.

"Rodger" I responded, synchronized with a second familiar male voice. I pushed more chakra into my feet to increase my speed as I ran ahead to meet up with them at Point C, which was a large boulder in the middle of the forest that was hard to miss.

I landed on a branch beside the slightly smaller figure wearing a red dress-like outfit. Said girl turned and looked at me with her Sharingan shining brightly through her glasses that always struck a little fear into my heart.

Sarada Uchiha was one of the only people in our graduating class that resembled both of her parents a great deal. Her short black hair and onyx eyes marked her Uchiha status, but her build and features was a match to her mother, Sakura. I have never asked before, but with her perfect Sharingan visual powers, I highly doubt she actually needed glasses to see. It just made her look even more intelligent.

I always felt a slight pang of jealously towards her due to her ability to unlock the Sharingan. My mother had the Byakugan, but Himawari obtained that power, not me. I did not hold it against them, but it did not mean that I wasn't a little bit bitter of their power.

From what dad had told me, Sarada's parents and him were on the same team as Genin, also called Team 7, and that Lord 6th, Kakashi-sensei, had been their teacher. Apparently, Sarada's dad, Sasuke, had been the top ninja in their class, and her mom, Sakura, had been the smartest kunoichi. However, my dad had been given the title of the #1 hyperactive, knuckleheaded, and unpredictable ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, which was so uncool. They were all placed on the same team to "balance out their power" or whatever.

A second later, I heard a soft thump on the other side of me, and I glanced over to see my third teammate, Mitsuki. He reminded me so much of a snake with the pale skin, silver/blue hair, and gold eyes. He was very quiet and laid back, but added to our team's strength in a great way. We had only just recently found out that Orochimaru, one of the 3 Legendary Sanin, had been his father, which had really creped out Sarada, but I still don't understand why. Something about Orochimaru and Sasuke being friends, maybe? I don't remember.

We all three snuck down the tree and prowled up on our target, ready to strike. All we needed now was sensei's command.

The little fox was still about 40 meters away from us, but it did not seem to notice us yet as it continued to pick around the grass around it. After I stepped on a small stick, it picked up its head to sniff the air, ears twitching to hear around the wind blowing. The red coat with blonde specks on its tail, ears, and chest made it a beautiful creature. It really looked like it was suppose to be a loved house pet or in the zoo.

"Now!" We heard Konohamaru-sensei yell on the radio.

I quickly made 4 shadow clones for backup while Sarada and Mitsuki rushed ahead to capture the animal. They strategized a plan involving a net and a few kunai, but I decided to sit back and watch incase their idea fell through. Luckily, it had not as the little fox curled up in a ball as if trying to hide from us humans.

"Yes!" I yelled in celebration. It was now 10:00, so maybe Uncle Sasuke will train me if we head back now! My excitement grew as we caged the fox and headed back towards town.

* * *

 **BORUTO'S POV**

It was currently 11:15 as I ran with Sarada home to see if her father was there.

"Hang on. I'll go inside and greet mama and let her know you are here first." Sarada said after we took off our shoes. She walked away to search the house, as I sat at the door. They lived in a nice apartment on the outskirts of town, since the Uchiha Compound was destroyed years ago. The Uchiha fan was located throughout the home, which symbolized how proud the name was.

Not even a few minutes later, Sarada peeked around the corner and shook her head, signaling her father was not here. I could tell by the long look on her face that it slightly upset her, but she was probably used to her dad not being around much, just like my own.

I softly smiled to show her it was okay and put back on my shoes, deciding to train alone today. I waved goodbye to her and told her I would see her later.

I walked out of the Uchiha house and ran towards the training grounds not far from the house, but before arriving, I decided to stop by my dad's beloved Ramen shop to grab a bite to eat for lunch. Just as I was about to walk in, I heard a familiar voice, so I decided to hide beside the shop and listen.

"…Not ready yet."

"Think about it some more before you rush into that kind of decision." Said a cold, monotone voice.

"But, I just don't think he is ready for that yet." Said the warm voice that belonged to my dad. I rolled my eyes as I thought that they sounded like two kids arguing.

"That is for Boruto to decide. Besides, you promised him months ago that you would tell him." Uncle Sasuke said. I held my breath since I knew they were talking about me, but what for?

"I know I did, but he hasn't asked me about it since then."

I heard a deep sigh in frustration. I could almost picture the dark eyebrows furrowed together and a deep frown on the pale face. "Just because he hasn't asked you, doesn't mean he shouldn't know the truth. You are a busy, busy man, Naruto. The time he _does_ get to spend with you is normally too limited to talk about such a deep topic."

A moment of silence passed by. A clatter of plates and bowls could be heard with soft chattering among other customers in the small shop. It was deafening enough to make my ears ring. I decided at this time to make an escape before I was discovered eavesdropping.

I walked at my own pace toward to training grounds, since the intense conversation between dad and Uncle Sasuke left me without an appetite. I spent this time in my own thoughts and daydreaming. What did I want dad to tell me? Why is it such a big ordeal all of a sudden? My memory impairment left my curiosity buzzing for more. I sighed and decided that training would be the best way for me to clear my mind.

As I walked into the open wooded area on the outskirts of the village, I immediately made my top number of clones to attack me form all directions. They might have only been 4 of them, but that will be something I will master more of later, not today. I decided to practice taijutsu and throwing weapons like Sasuke-sensei taught me. It left me with very little time to think of anything else.

About 4 hours later, the sun was starting to set and my fatigue finally caught up to me. The clones that were left disappeared in a cloud of smoke after I took a deep breath. My clean clothes were filthy from the intense training with my clones. I almost felt refreshing to work so vigorously.

I looked up at the sky and marveled at the colors of the sunset. The sky started out as a bright blue, like the trademark Namikaze eyes that my grandfather passed down to all of us. The blue slowly blended into a mix of purple shades, like the lavender color of mom's eyes and the dark violet mark on Sakura-chan's forehead. There were a few speckles of green that kind of reminded me of Sakura-chan's eyes. Nearing the sun, there was a dark pink color that bled into crimson red, like the Sharingan eyes of my teammate and sensei. Lastly, there were a vast variety of oranges and yellows that was the sun, and it reminded me of dad's hair and orange attire. I seriously wish I could understand his obsession with orange.

As I was daydreaming of the sun and colors, someone approached me from behind.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Naruto finally gave into Sasuke's wishes, and they decided to set out for his son. He had made several shadow clones to carry on his duties such as going home to tell his wife where he was and what he was doing. He felt grim at the situation that Sasuke cornered him into, but he knew what needed to be done.

One of his shadow clones passed on a piece of information in regard to the location of his son. Naruto told Sasuke where they could find Boruto, and they both sped off in that direction.

It was nearing dark, but it was will enough light to see a heap of blonde hair lying on the green grass of the training grounds. Naruto could not stop the soft smile that occupied his face at his son's relaxed state. It really did seem out of character for Boruto to be so laidback.

The two men approached Boruto, and Sasuke glanced at Naruto for approval before he started. Naruto closed his eyes and slowly nodded his head before the dark haired man quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of the youth.

Boruto barely had time to gasp in surprise before Sasuke's Sharingan started to spin, catching the youth in his nearly unbreakable genjutsu.

* * *

 **BORUTO'S POV**

As soon as I recognized sensei, I was already trapped in his powerful and legendary genjutsu visual powers. I nearly cursed myself for letting my guard down so easily. A ninja was not suppose to get caught so easily, no exceptions!

I looked at my surroundings quickly to assess the situation. I was kind of confused, since it appeared that nothing was different. I was still in an open grass field before dark. I got up and looked around for Sasuke-sensei, but it seemed that I was all alone. I shrugged my shoulders, deeming that the whole thing with Uncle Sasuke to just be a bad dream before heading back home for the night.

I yawned and continued walking through the village. It was strange though, I have lived here my entire life, but I don't recognize any of the people around me. There were some kids playing, some adults shopping, and some elderly roaming around. I grew even more confused at the sudden changes to many of the shops downtown. They looked old and outdated. I once again shrugged it off and continued my walk home.

As I neared the location of my house, I noticed many of streets were different as well as the houses. Concerned, I rushed off in the direction of my house, but when I arrived I wanted to break out in tears. There was nothing there but a grassy lot of land.

I decided to run to dad's office to get some answers, but when I turned around to look toward that direction, I hardly recognized Hokage Rock. There were only four faces instead of seven, and no buildings harbored the top anymore. I felt a sense of panic set in.

I ran in no particular direction with tears nearly spilling form my eyes.

Suddenly, I noticed a swing hanging from a tree that was in front of what looked like the Academy, but it was so worn down and old looking. I was so shocked at the changes to the Academy that I almost missed the outburst in front of the school.

"Hey loser! I heard from my parents that you are a monster and a freak! Why don't you just drop out! No one wants you here anyway!" A tall, lanky boy yelled. His eyes were squinty and his forehead was massive compared to the rest of his head. His clothes were so uncool, and he looked as weak as they came. If anything, _he_ looked like the loser to me!

My instincts made me immediately stand up to the bully, standing in between him and boy behind me.

"Hey you! If you are so high and mighty, why don't you go do something better with your time and leave him alone! You're so uncool!" I stuck out my tongue at him in the childish way that I do.

The bully looked like he was staring through me with his expression unwavering.

"Hey you, didn't you hear me? I'm talking to you!" I yelled at him, but I was ignored again. This time instead of using words, I ran up to him to punch him, but I simply passed through him like a ghost.

I caught myself before I hit the ground behind him. This kid must have more strength than I thought. He let me pass right through him. What kind of jutsu is this?

I turned around to look at the poor kid he was being mean to, but my words were hung up in my throat. About 15 meters in front of me stood a boy a little younger than me wearing red shorts and a black shirt with his face in his hands from crying. That wasn't what shocked me.

What had me break out in a cold sweat was the blonde spikey hair on top of his head and the scars on his cheeks. The kid slowly picked up his bowed head to reveal a tan face and blue eyes to affirm my disbelief. _Dad?_

I'm sure my eyes looked like they were protruding through my head. My body become very still as I watched the scene before me unfold. What in the hell is going on here?!

I saw a fire spark in those blue eyes as he scrunched up his face and yelled back to the bully, "Why does everyone call me that? Nothing is wrong with me! I'm normal, just like you!" He turned and took off running the opposite direction.

"Hey wait!" I yelled out to him while getting up quickly to chase after him.

I followed him home, undetected. He lived in dingy apartment complex and only had a single room "shack" to call home? I moved around quietly to watch him from the shadows. He couldn't have been any older than 8 years old, and what 8-year-old lives on their own like this?

My dad-look-alike sighed and washed the grime off of his face in the kitchen sink before filling up a cup of ramen with water to heat in the microwave. I thought that was all the proof I needed that this was my father. I felt a small sting in my heart as I looked around the dump to see that ramen is ALL he had to eat. Where was all that talk dad has given me about eating a well-balanced diet in this situation?

Just as I was adjusting to the scenery, a black swirling appeared before me, erasing the current image and transporting me somewhere else.

The black swirling faded. This new location looked vaguely like the training ground I was just in a little while before. It was dark, so maybe I'm back to my own time?

I started to walk away when I heard a crash, so I hid among the trees for coverage.

"Naruto!"

My eyes grew wide as I searched vigorously for dad. Suddenly, an orange flash went past me overhead. I followed him on the ground and recognized a massive scroll on his back.

"Stop this, Naruto! He is using you!" I heard that same voice say again. What did dad do wrong?

The orange-clad kid stopped and turned the face the voice that spoke with a grin on his face. "Iruka-sensei, I can graduate now right?" Graduate? I looked even closer to see that he was wearing that orange jumpsuit that he had hanging at home, but this one looked fairly clean and new. He must be about my age now.

He must not be a genin just yet, since he did not have a forehead protector on, but he did have some green goggle–looking thing in its place. I smiled in admiration at how _cool_ dad looked with that big, fancy scroll on his back. But, what is it for?

"He is using you, Naruto! It was a trick! He just wanted the scroll for himself and used you to obtain it!" Iruka-sensei yelled at the younger version of my dad.

I saw the look of confusion on dad's face. Unexpectedly, a kunai with paper bombs crashing into him from another direction, and I cried out for him in shock, but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Wait… a shadow clone?

I heard an ominous laughter come from the direction of the knives that were thrown at dad. A man materialized that appeared to a Hidden leaf shinobi by the vest and forehead protector he wore. He had silver, shoulder length hair and a very menacing look on his face. It gave me chills. If looks could kill…

"Well, you demon, you managed to steal the scroll for me _and_ master a jutsu from it that quickly? I'm impressed." The man said as he twirled a kunai around his finger. "Naruto-kun, allow me to tell you a story of what _really_ happened 12 years ago during the Nine-tails attack on the village."

"No! Stop! You know it is against the law to speak of such things!" Iruka-sensei pleaded, but it did not stop the other man from continuing.

"Naruto, when the 4th Hokage defeated the Kyuubi, what do you think he did with it? On the day of the attack, October 10th, a baby was born that the Hokage conveniently used to seal the demon inside of. Do you know who that child was? Oh right… it was you!" He laughed in a bone-chilling way. I felt my entire body freeze up from shock. Dad… was the host of the Kyuubi? What is going on?

"I'm impressed, but now I need that scroll back from you." That evil-looking man said as he threw the large shuriken on his back at dad and Iruka-sensei.

I reacted quickly to run in front of it to protect them, but the blade passed through me, just like I passed through the bully back at the Academy. As soon as I realized this, I heard a blood-curling smack sound. I turned around and almost fell to my knees in despair. Iruka-sensei hovered over dad in a protective manner, and the blade was buried into the center of his back. It was obvious by the shaking that Iruka-sensei was crying.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I hated you for a long time, because I knew you were the host of the demon who killed my parents and left me alone. But I was so selfish, when you never even got the chance to know what a parent's love feels like. I was resentful to have you as my student, but I know now that you ARE NOT the demon. You are Naruto! You are a hero!" Iruka-sensei cried before collapsing from the pain and possible blood loss.

My dad stood up and faced the evil man, making 1,000 shadow clones that instant and easily defeating him like he was a child. Iruka-sensei awarded Dad with a headband and named him a genin. I felt so proud in that moment to be his son.

I realized that this must have been the first relationship my dad ever made with anyone. He always told me that Iruka-sensei was like a father figure to him growing up.

The scenery shifted and swirled again, making me slightly dizzy. Different memories and time periods in my dad's life flashed before my sight. They all made me feel a roller coaster of emotions like apathy, fear, happiness, strength, and etcetera.

I got to see how much of a trouble maker dad was as a kid, and how he got the nickname of the #1 most hyperactive, knuckleheaded, and unpredictable ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. He really just did all of that to get some attention though, not to just be a brat.

I got to see his memories of his team with Uncle Sasuke, Sakura-chan, and Lord 6th, even the fallout and chasing after Uncle Sasuke. I guess other than Iruka-sensei, they were his first _real_ friends.

I got to see how he made friends in the village his age. They had the Rookie 9 team, but then they developed a group called Konoha 11 after Uncle Sasuke left. The whole team consisted up all my friends' parents. I smiled in adoration and thought how cool it was.

I got to see Uncle Sasuke's brother, Itachi-kun, and it kind of helped me understand more of why he can be so cold and distant sometimes. I figured that is why him and dad got to be so close. They really understood each other.

I treasured seeing my grandparents and Uncle Neji that I had heard so much about, even if I never got to meet them myself. I guess dad and I are kind of like his mom, but we look like his dad. Neji and mom look so alike, but their personalities were really far from the same.

I got to see what happened through his eyes during the 4th Shinobi War, and how he learned to treasure his relationship with Kurama. I guess he saw it as the ultimate gift from his deceased parents.

I got to see the fight between dad and Uncle Sasuke after the war, and I never knew that is how they both lost an arm. It made me realize how incredible they both are.

I got to see his truth strength and how he managed to get from the bottom of the totem pole all the way to the top.

But before it was all over, one more memory appeared before me. This one seemed the take place in the old Uchiha Compound, but since it was destroyed years ago, this one appeared to be out of order from the other memories.

Standing before him was Uncle Sasuke, probably about 17 years old according to the lack of an arm and his stature. He looked out toward the compound with an unrecognizable facial expression. With a sigh, Sasuke-sensei broke free of his trance and looked back towards me with dark eyes. It felt weird since no one in the other visions ever _directly_ looked at me.

"Come." Sasuke said before walking into the compound. I glanced around for my dad, but I could not find him anywhere around. I followed obediently to see what happened next.

As we walked through the compound, I felt chills go up and down my spine. The entire compound was full of homes and shops, but it was lifeless. This was to be expected since Uncle Sasuke's brother had to wipe out the clan to protect the village. I could not fathom how hard it must have been to do such a task.

When Sasuke-sensei stopped, I bumped into him since I was so absorbed in my own thoughts. I was really confused since my dad was nowhere to be found, and I actually made contact for the first time all this time. Uncle Sasuke turned to stare at me, so I jumped straight up to follow him again.

We walked through a particular home to the backyard and down the stairs to a nearby lake. Sitting there at the edge was young Sasuke, probably about 7 years old. He seemed depressed as he stared off into the water. It must be soon after his family was killed.

Not 5 seconds later, I noticed young dad walking past us on the road, not paying young Sasuke any attention at first, but then he slowly glanced down toward the dock where young Sasuke made eye contact with him. They both turned up their noses and looked away from each other like total kids, but then they both smiled back at each other before my dad continued on his way.

I looked back at Sasuke-sensei, confused of why he showed me this memory. Uncle Sasuke sighed before explaining.

"This was the first time I smiled after my family was killed. I always thought your dad was the biggest loser. He had very little talent as a ninja, or so I thought, but he managed to keep up with me somehow. His strength and ability to change the hearts of others drove me away from the village to get strength. I left partly because I wanted to kill my brother, but it mostly because I wanted to be stronger than Naruto. It took losing my arm and a ninja war, in which Naruto united the villages, for me to finally accept who the strongest ninja was. I was always jealous of your dad's ability to grow bonds, while all I wanted to do was sever them."

I was speechless and confused to where this conversation as leading, so I stayed planted where I was and listened to him further explain.

"I wanted you to see this just because the smallest things your dad did could change a heart, like making me smile during such a horrid time. There is a reason he is tough and hard on you. There is a reason why he doesn't tell you everything or makes it home every night by dinner. None of that means he doesn't love you. If anything, I have seen your father love a million people, but not as much as he loves you and your sister, Boruto." Uncle Sasuke finished with his signature smirk and downcast eyes.

Suddenly, Uncle Sasuke morphed into his current age and form, along with my father, who came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder with a bright smile. I looked around and realized the genjutsu was over, and the sun had just barely completely set.

"How long was I under the genjutsu?" I asked curiously looking around.

"About 13 minutes, give or take." Dad answered with a giggle. It seemed unreal, like I had been under a spell for _years_ not _minutes_.

"Well let's go home, dad!" I beamed a smile up to my dad, feeling a whole new sense of love and respect for him that I never had before. Seeing his past really opening up a lot of gates in my closed off heart. I truly felt the desire to have a stronger relationship with my father for the first time in years.

Dad nervously placed a hand behind his head before responding, "Uncle Sasuke is leaving soon for a mission, so I am going to discuss some things with him before he goes, but I will be home later, I promise." He beamed his signature smile.

For some reason, I wasn't all that upset this time. On top of all the other emotions, I felt a sense of nostalgia and wisdom from all the copious information I just observed from dad's past. I just waved bye to them and continued on my way home, ready to see mom and Himawari again and rest up from this exhausting day.

Maybe now I could even ask mom a few things about dad instead of being so resentful.

* * *

(Could have ended it there, but I needed a Yaoi moment first… WARNING: Lemon ahead!)

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Naruto felt such a sense of relief that the genjutsu was over, because it hurt his heart to watch those memories of his past over and over again. Sasuke made it seem so realistic, that he even forgot what the present even was.

The two men walked casually back towards the Hokage's office, both appearing to be lost in their own thoughts of today's events. Sasuke knew it was not going to be easy for Naruto to face all of those memories again, but it hopefully triggered the road to recovery for his and Boruto's fragile relationship. Hopefully, he learned some respect for his father.

As Naruto opened the door to the Hokage's office, he sent the shadow clone occupying that space out to do other things. He dragged his feet across the floor and sunk in his chair, letting out a breath he felt like he had been holding in forever. Shortly afterwards, he felt the wind change beside him and noticed his ex-teammate flash had step over to him. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and began to press down to smooth the tense muscles below it.

"Ngh…" Naruto softly groaned in response. The pressure felt wonderful as it earsed all the knots below it.

He doesn't remember exactly when the affair had started, but it was sometime after Sasuke returned to the village but before they were fathers and husbands. It was like there was some sort of silent agreement between them to use each other as a way to relieve stress. It was their own SS-Rank Secret to hide.

Naruto wanted so badly to be with the man in front of him, but it was looked down upon because the Hokage needed heirs, as well as the Uchiha clan. He knew how it was once Sasuke's dream to make his clan thrive again, so he did not even try to suggest their relationship to be anything more than what it already was. He lived in contentment to their arrangement.

"Dobe." Sasuke whispered teasingly into his ear. The effect of his hot breath on Naruto's ear cause blonde's blood flow to shift to his neither regions in response.

"Teme." Naruto retorted back, but he nearly crumpled to pieces in his chair as the lips of the dark haired man brushed up against his neck. They left sinful, light kisses along his jawline, down his neck, and onto his shoulder. "Don't you think this is a little… public?" He mumbled in question, but not really caring at this point what the other thought.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around Naruto, picking him up, and laying him forcefully down on the desk, scattering paperwork everywhere on the floor. At the moment, the blonde couldn't care less about that when the hot breath returned to his ear, "That's why I locked the door, closed all the blinds, _and_ have your shadow clones looking out for possible… intruders."

Naruto wrapped his strong legs around the other's waist to hold him in place as he assaulted the painfully soft lips with his own rough ones. His tongue fought for dominance, but it quickly lost the battle against the pale man's skilled muscle.

As they pulled away for air, a trail of saliva kept their mouths connected, but only for a brief moment before the brunette was trailing his lips down the tanned chest as he unbuttoned Naruto's shirt.

The blonde threw his head back with a muffled groan at the sensation, but he couldn't hold back once those lips sealed around a pink nipple. He gasped as the tongue swirled around the sensitive skin and sucked in a teasing manner. Sasuke lightly bite the skin and began to suck harder, causing the dobe to finally give him the response he desired. "Ugh... Sa-Sasuke! Please…" He begged.

Sasuke smirked as he continued to move down the toned body, letting his tongue memorize the waves of muscle on his abdomen. He traced his tongue around the seal that became evident as Naruto got worked up. Naruto seemed to lose control of his tongue as the man over him continued his ministrations. He knew how sensitive the seal was to touch, and this was unbearably arousing.

Naruto placed his hands in the dark hair to pick up the head away from the sensitive skin. Sasuke leaned forward to kiss his lips again as he began to unfasten the blonde's pants and pull them down and off his legs. He abruptly pulled away from the kiss to rake his eyes over the delicious, naked body underneath him.

"Naruto, you're already this hard?" Sasuke said as he slowly enclosed his long, slender fingers around the other man's girth.

"Teme." He replied before jerking the clothes off the other's body to reveal his manhood. "You aren't any better off than I am!" He said with a grunt.

Sasuke smirked and moved back into the blonde's ear. "It is hard to resist when you are squiring underneath me, begging me, and moaning out my name."

Naruto broke up in a blush across his face and moaned when Sasuke slowly started to move his hand up and down his shaft.

"Tell me, _Hokage-sama_ , what do you want from me?" He asked before licking the shell of the other's ear. The thoughts running through his mind caused him to thrust up into the pale man's hand in response.

"Not so eager. We still have to prepare you." He said before presenting Naruto with three fingers, which Naruto swallowed up greedily. He was so distracted from the fingers playing with his tongue that he had to fight biting down on the digits when something wonderful and warm swirled down his length.

"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed out, releasing the other's fingers and burying his own in the dark mane below his waist. He resisted thrusting up into the hot cavern with will power he did not know he possessed. Suddenly, he felt pressure as a finger slipped through the ring of muscles. Then there were 2 and 3 fingers as he forced himself to relax against the other man's ministrations.

He sat up on his elbows, which caused the brunette to briefly pause his actions in confusion. "Come here." The blonde commanded with a stern voice he used to get his way around the office.

Sasuke pulled out his fingers and moved closer, only for the blonde to grab his hips and force his mouth over the other's member. Sasuke gasped and moaned in surprise of his actions. The tongue swiftly swirled over the entire length, and the blonde mop of hair bobbed up and down to get the entire thing slick with his salvia. He pulled away with drool pouring down the corner of his mouth. It made Sasuke's own mouth water.

"K…" Naruto whispered and laid back down, opening his legs wider for the brunette. He did not have any lubrication in the office, so he decided to make do with what he had on hand.

Sasuke had a menacing grin on his face as he rubbed his tip over the begging hole and purposefully missing the target. "Okay, what, dobe?"

"Please, Sasuke, please…" The blonde begged out of breath and in between groans.

"Please what?" He pressed on further.

"Please fuck me, Sasuke!" It was enough to drive the pale man to the brick of his self-control as he sheathed his entire length inside the blonde in one motion. It left them both breathless.

Sasuke pressed butterfly kisses all over the blonde's face, lips, shoulders, neck, and ears until he heard the other one say, "Mkay…"

He started out in a slow, steady rhythm, but it quickly escalated to a rough pounding with no rhythm at all, like two animals. All that could be heard in the room was screaming, groaning, raspy breathing, and skin slapping against skin. Their desire for each other pushed them over the brick of sanity. Their secret love affair left them unavailable to each other most of the time, so it was hard to hold back when they finally gave into their desires.

Naruto screamed as Sasuke repetitively pounded his sweet spot that had him seeing stars and riding an intense feeling of pleasure. It wasn't long at this rhythm that strings of white cords were all over both of their abdomens and chests. The action caused the blonde to tightly around Sasuke, milking him of his cum quickly.

The pale man collapsed on the tan one, out of breath and exhausted from their actions. They breathlessly kissed each other until they had to pull away for oxygen. Sasuke remained buried in the blonde, wanting to keep their skin-to-skin contact as long as possible.

He dreaded the days he had to leave the village, but he always looked forward to this _time_ he got to spend with his friend before taking off on these long missions.

* * *

 **The END!**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I spent SO much time on this one that I would be heartbroken if no one enjoyed it!


End file.
